1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to patient care beds, and more particularly, to mobile, height-adjustable, and articulatable patient care beds and mechanisms for use therewith.
2. Background of Related Art
Patient care beds are often used in both home care and in more formalized medical settings, e.g., hospital rooms. Such beds generally include a bed frame configured to support a mattress thereon, leg assemblies for supporting the bed frame, and one or more mechanisms for adjusting the height of the bed frame relative to the floor, e.g., to raise/lower the patient and/or for articulating the bed frame, e.g., to position the patient in a lying position, a sitting position, etc. Some patient beds also include casters to facilitate transport of the bed. A lock assembly or assemblies is often included on these mobile patient beds to enable the bed to be locked in position when not being transported.